BlazBlue: Centralfiction
BlazBlue: Centralfiction is the upcoming fourth game in the BlazBlue series. Information Ragna and the others were in the Union of Hierarchical Cities, called "Ikaruga". They were rebelling against the ruler "Imperator" by their own reason. As an answer for the consequences, the mankind all over the world were decomposed into "Seithr". While the power inside Ragna was forcibly provoked to be out of control by the Imperator. Thereafter, the Imperator has vanished somewhere, leaving the huge black sphere called "Embryo". And Ragna was lost, after transformed into his internal existence, the "Black Beast". However...Ragna is still alive. When he gained consciousness at 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi", the power of the Black Beast was sedated. Moreover, he was still himself though, he lost all of his memory. "Now time to rebel against the end." Gameplay General changes *When Overdrive is active, its duration is shown under the Burst Gauge in the form of a countdown timer (which counts seconds and split-seconds). *When a character takes damage, his/her portrait near the health bar shakes. *When the first round (in-game called Rebel) begins, character's emblem appears at each character side when the phrase "The Wheel of Fate is Turning" shows. *When a character close to entering Active Flow, there's a purple pink circle that surrounds the Overdrive Gauge. New game mechanics *Exceed Accel: A special type of Distortion Drive, which is executed by pressing A+B+C+D in Overdrive or holding A+B+C+D after Overdrive is activated. It begins with the character performing a specific attack in their moveset, and once it connects the rest of the background shatters away into the Overdrive background effect when the attack is performed. It dishes large damage, but immediately ends Overdrive. *Active Flow: A new mechanic, which acts as the opposite of Negative Penalty status. A character that fights offensively goes into an Active Flow, which boosts damage and recovery of the Burst Gauge. Active Flow also increases damage of Exceed Accel (for some it may extra effects and animations). When a character enters to Active Flow, his/her emblem on the health bar becomes purple pink. Playable characters Returning playable cast *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Taokaka *Carl Clover *Litchi Faye-Ling *Arakune *Iron Tager *Bang Shishigami *Hakumen *Hazama *Tsubaki Yayoi *Makoto Nanaya *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Platinum the Trinity *Relius Clover *Amane Nishiki *Bullet *Azrael *Nu -No.13- *Mu -No.12- *Izayoi *Kagura Mutsuki *Yūki Terumi *Kokonoe *Lambda -No.11- *Celica A. Mercury New playable characters *Hibiki Kohaku *Naoto Kurogane Battle themes Gallery Images Blazblue centralfiction arcadeposter.png|Arcade Poster BlazBlue (Central-Fiction, Artwork).png|Artwork Poster BlazBlue Centralfiction (Character Select Screen).jpg|Select Screen BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 1).png|PV Nine's appearance BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 2).png|PV Nine's appearance BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 3).png|PV Hibiki Kohaku BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 4).png|PV Naoto Kurogane BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 5).png|PV Jin vs Ragna BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional video, screenshot, 6).png|PV Rachel Videos File:BlazBlue Centralfiction (Promotional Video)|Promotional Video File:「BLAZBLUE CENTRALFICTION」オープニング映像|Arcade Opening Trivia *Nine makes a very short appearance at the end of the promotional video, and the arcade opening trailer. Navigation ru:BlazBlue: Central Fiction Category:Games